Pokemon Learning League Nutrition
by Storalwhit
Summary: Continuing where Self-Determination ended, the gang starts the day with the first part a vigorous training session for the second rounds of the tournament, where afterwards they are treated to a fabulous brunch meal made by Cilan and Clemont.


Pokemon Learning League

Nutrition (Part 2)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens early in the morning with the night sky beginning to fade away. Some of the stars have disappeared, the moon sets in the west, cumulus clouds moving across the area, and a calm & settling atmosphere envelops the entire area. Now, we pan down to the Pokemon Center, and we fade in on the guest room, where the gang is sleeping. Someone knocks on the door and Pikachu abruptly awake.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He looks over to the door and hear the knocking again.)_

 _(He nudges at Ash's head until he awakens. He sits up and stretches his arms out.)_

Ash: _(yawns.)_ What is it, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(He nudges his head over to the door as if to say, "There's someone at the door.")_

Ash _(comprehending)_ : Oh, okay.

 _(He gets up out of bed, walks over and opens the door. Siara stands in the doorway.)_

Siara: Morning, Ash.

Ash: (yawns.) Morning, Siara. What are you doing up so early?

Siara: We're going to do some quick stargazing before Sunrise.

Ash _(realizing)_ : I see.

Siara: Want to come do it with us?

Ash: You bet.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(He goes over to the bed and gets his sneakers. Just then, Serena, Cilan, Iris and Clemont awaken and sit up in their beds.)_

Cilan _: (yawns and grunts.)_ What's going on, Ash?

Ash: We're going out to do some stargazing.

Cilan: Oh. Hold on, we'll be right up.

 _(He and the others get out of bed and they leave the room. Now, they go out to the hallway, where they over to the next room and knock on the door. Janie opens it up.)_

Janie: _(yawns.)_ What's up?

Ada: Want to come out and do some stargazing?

Janie: All right, sure.

 _(Trevor gets up from his bed and the two and put their shoes on. Now, they exit the Center and head over to a hillock not too far away from it.)_

Serena: How long will it be before Sunrise?

 _(Ada checks the time on her Poketch.)_

Ada: About twenty-six minutes.

Serena: All right, then.

 _(They put out a large blanket across the grass and set up some chairs in place. Now, they all take their places. Fade into seven and a half minutes later, where they're looking up at the stars that are still there. Each of them is looking up in a different direction.)_

Siara: Take a look at this star over here. That's Procyon.

Cilan: It looks beautiful.

Janie: Sure does, but look at this one. It's even brighter than that.

Quinn: That's Sirius, and it's the brightest one you'll find up there at night.

Trevor: That's pretty cool. You know, Quinn, you're pretty good.

Quinn: Why, thank you Trevor. Now, if you look over this way, there's Orion's Belt.

 _(Now, we pan over to Ash, Iris, Siara and Serena scanning around for constellations.)_

Serena: Look, there's the Big Dipper.

Iris: Good eye, Serena.

Serena: Thanks.

Ash: And there's the Little Dipper right there.

Pikachu: Pika.

Siara: That's very good, Ash, and you can also see Polaris right there.

 _(She points to the tip of the Little Dipper.)_

Iris: Oh, it looks pretty.

Siara: Mmm-hmm. Now, look right across from it. That's Cassiopeia.

Ash: Oh, that's pretty awesome.

Pikachu (agrees): Pika.

 _(Now, we pan over to Lex, Ada, Clemont and Diana chatting.)_

Clemont: I hope you don't mind of I ask, but how often do you guys come out here this early?

Ada: On several occasions, but it's usually when there are certain astronomical events happen, like when certain planets or stars can be seen at a certain time.

Clemont: Oh, I get you now.

Lex: Yep.

 _(Lex scans across the sky and spots two objects.)_

Lex: Ooh, what perfect timing. _(Calling over.)_ Hey, guys. Come and look at this.

 _(The others come over and look up in the direction he's pointing at.)_

Iris _(bewildered)_ : Uh, what is it, Lex?

Lex: You see those three bright spots there? That's Venus, Mars and Jupiter.

Serena: Really?

Lex: Yep.

Ash: Wow! (curiously) How'd you know that's what they were?

Lex: Well, Siara showed them to us one night a couple of years back.

Ash (understanding): I see.

 _(Now, we fade in fifteen and a half minutes later, where the gang's now chatting.)_

Trevor: So, here's another question: what were some of your personal favorite scenes that you worked on?

Quinn: Hmm, I would have to say it'd be the one where this Rapidish was running so fast that it felt like it was flying. Wasn't easy to do, I can tell you that.

Diana: Mine would be this battle between a Charizard and Tornadus. It was intense and very challenging, but it was worth it in the end.

Janie: Oh, that's pretty cool. _(She turns over to Siara.)_ How about you, Siara? What's your favorite challenge?

Siara: Hmm, that'd currently be working out the flexibility of the android's arms & legs. Figuring out how much each joint can move was quite an undertaking.

Janie: Oh, that's interesting.

 _(Ada checks the time again. It's two and a half minutes till six-thirty.)_

Ada: It's time, guys.

 _(They sit up and look out to the horizon line. Now, a purple light starts to illuminate the sky a bit and the_ _Sun ascends along. The golden yellow light sweeps over the entire area, a few clouds roll in and a red-orange light fills the sky with a bit of blue starting to fade in.)_

All _(in wonder and awe)_ : Whoa!

Pikachu _(in wonder and awe)_ : Pi-ka!

Axew _(in wonder and awe)_ : Axew!

Serena: Isn't it beautiful?

Ash _(agreeing)_ : It sure is.

Pikachu _(agreeing)_ : Pika.

 _(They continue watching it as it rises. A few moments later, they get up from their spots, fold up the blanket & chairs, pick them up and head on back to the Pokemon Center. Now, they each go into the bathroom, clean themselves up and change into their casual clothing. Afterwards, they regroup back in the bedroom.)_

Serena: That was very refreshing.

Cilan: You said it.

Ash: All right, now how should the training plan go for today?

 _(They all think about it for a moment.)_

Clemont: Ahh. We could use this training course I've been working on. However, the one catch to it is, only about three people can use it at a time.

Iris: It's okay, Clemont. That'll work just fine. We could spar off with one another sand then switch out.

Ada: Yeah, and you can do some meditating with us, if you'd like.

Cilan: Okay, that sounds good. Now, as for the course, how about we start it off by strengthening the physical attacks first?

Ash: That's good. Then, after that, we'll work on the special attacks.

Iris: Sounds like a plan to me.

Ash (enthusiastically): Okay, let's do it!

Pikachu (enthusiastically): Pika-chu!

 _(They exit the room and head back outside again. Now, a brief montage goes on where we see them doing warm-up exercises, from leg & arm stretches, turns, to knee and hip rotations and a short lap around the center, all while Clemont is assembling the training course. Montage concludes where Clemont is finishing setting up the training course. It consists of movable targets, a couple of heavy bags, a treadmill and some robotic hands.) _

Lex: Wow, this looks impressive, Clemont.

Clemont: Well, thank you.

 _(He presses a button and activates the course. The targets & treadmill move about and the arms get into a blocking or defensive stance. Just then, Serena taps Ash on his shoulder.)_

Serena: Hey, Ash.

Ash: What is it, Serena?

Serena _(very certain)_ : I was wondering, could you please spar off against me?

Ash: Sure, of course.

Serena _(thankfully)_ : Great.

 _(They walk over to a small battle field, then they go into their corners and get into their beginning stances.)_

Ash: All right, let's go Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(He hops off his shoulder and gets into his battling stance.)_

Serena: Come on out, Pancham!

 _(She tosses the Pokeball and Pancham comes out of it.)_

Pancham: Pan-cham!

Ash: You go first, Serena.

Serena: Okay, Pancham use Arm Thrust!

 _(Pancham's hands glow white and strikes Pikachu with them, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Pikachu, Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(His tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and then gets surrounded in a white outline. Then, it turns to iron and swings it at Pancham, doing damage to it.)_

Serena: Use Stone Edge!

Pancham: Paaaaannnnn-cham!

 _(He slams his hand on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards Pikachu.)_

Ash: Quick, dodge it and use ThunderBolt!

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He swiftly moves out of the way of the attack.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(He releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Pancham.)_

Serena: Dodge it!

 _(Pancham swiftly evades the blast.)_

Serena: Now, use Dark Pulse!

 _(He creates a ball of black and purple circles in each hand. Then, he combines them and fires them as a beam at Pikachu, directly hitting him and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Great move there, Serena.

Serena: Thanks, Ash.

Ash: Pikachu, Quick Attack!

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He runs fast towards Pancham and a white outline surrounds him. He hits Pancham, doing damage to it._ _Now, we pan back over to the training course. Iris, Clemont, and Janie get into their positions.)_

Iris: Ready to do it, Axew?

Axew (affirmatory): Axew.

Iris: Good.

 _(He gets into his starting position.)_

Janie: It's time, Nidorino!

 _(She throws the Pokeball and Nidorino emerges from it.)_

Nidorino: Nido.

Clemont: Let's go, Bunnelby!

 _(He throws the PokeBall and Bunnelby emerges from it.)_

Bunnelby: Bunn-el.

Iris: Axew, Dragon Claw!

 _(Both of Axew's claws glow light blue and it slashes at a target, but one of the robotic hands blocks the attack.)_

Iris (encouraging): Come on, Axew. Try again.

Axew: Ax-ew.

 _(One of the robotic arms throws a left hook, but Axew narrowly evades it. Then, he goes for the target and slashes it on the bullseye.)_

Iris: Way to go, Axew!

Axew: Axew!

 _(Now, we look over to Clemont and Bunnelby working with a large heavy bag with a bullseye on it.)_

Clemont: Bunnelby, Double Slap!

 _(Its ears glow white and it repeatedly smacks the heavy bag with them.)_

Clemont: That's it. Keep it up.

 _(Now, we look over to see Nidorino gets on the treadmill. It starts up and it goes at a fast, but steady speed.)_

Janie: All right, Nidorino, Take Down!

 _(Nidorino's body becomes surrounded by a blue aura and charges toward the target, and just then, two robotic arms throw left & right hooks at him, but he swiftly avoids each punch, then leaps forward and hits the target in the bullseye.) _

Janie: All right, Nidorino! You got it now!

 _(We pan over to Ada, Diana, Cilan and Trevor preparing to meditate. They sit on their knees in a relaxing position. Now, they close their eyes, take a deep breath and calmly focus.)_

Trevor: This feels nice.

Ada: Oh, good. Now, concentrate your energy.

 _(They continue to focus & concentrate. Now, a montage commences where we cross fade to a half hour later, where everyone's switched up, with Cilan sparring off against Janie, Iris & Serena mediating and then switch up again later. Montage concludes with them finishing up their last training sessions.) _

Clemont: Whew, that was intense.

Ash: Yeah, but it's all worth it.

Pikachu: Pika-Pikachu.

 _(Just then, Serena's stomach grumbles.)_

Serena: Oh. I guess it's time to eat.

Cilan: Hey, no problem. Clemont and I will fix up brunch for us.

 _(They all head back onside the Center. Fade in to a couple of minutes later, where everyone's sitting a large table.)_

Ash: What sort of plan could Clemont and Cilan have for this brunch?

Serena: Who knows? Maybe it'll be something special.

 _(Cilan and Clemont come over to them and Cilan hand each of them six laminated menu cards. Three of them have breakfast items on them, and the other three have lunch items.)_

Ash _(bewildered)_ : Uh, what are these cards for?

Cilan: It's easy: all you do is select one breakfast and lunch item you want from each set and then hand us back your selections.

Ash (comprehending): Ahh, I get you now.

 _(They carefully look over the items, then each pick out one from each set and hand their selections over to Clemont. He carefully scans them.)_

Clemont: Okay, then. We'll have them ready in a few minutes.

 _(Cilan takes up the remaining cards and he & Clemont head into the kitchen.)_

Janie: Those two sure know how to cook, don't they?

Ash: Oh, you have no idea.

Iris: Yeah, some of what they make is amazing.

Trevor: Ahh, that's cool. _(He turns over to the Mission Guides.)_ How about you some of you?

Ada: We sure do. Lex and I make a lot of unique dishes that you should try sometime.

Janie: All right, sounds great.

Siara: So, while we're still on the subject, there are certain aspects about nutrition that many people don't know of or tend to overlook.

Trevor: Okay, like what?

Siara: I'll show you.

 _(She gets out the Pokepilot out from her pocket, turns it on, goes through it and comes to a section on the various parts of nutrition.)_

Siara: To start with, you've always heard that water is vital for your body, and there's a good reason for it. Not only is every bodily fluid based around it, but it also helps cleanse any bodily wastes, lubricates and protects your joints, organs, nose and mouth and it maintains your body's temperature.

Ash: That's a very cool thing.

Siara: Mmm-hmm, but there's more. Next, there's the importance of carbohydrates. In recent years, many people have claimed that they're bad for you, but in actuality, they're good for your body. Simple and complex carbohydrates are broken down into glucose molecules during digestion and then are absorbed into cells where they're used as an energy source. In addition, the amount of energy certain foods provide is measured in units of heat, or calories.

Serena: Oh, that's very interesting. What else is there?

Siara: Next up is how vital protein is for your growth. It's comprised of nine essential amino acids that your body uses to create tissues and vital enzymes. On average, a person needs 50 to sixty grams per day, and it can be obtained quite easily, from eating meat, of course, bread and drinking milk.

Trevor: What now?

Quinn: Mind if I handle these next ones, Siara?

Siara: No, go right ahead.

 _(She hands the Pokepilot over to Quinn.)_

Quinn: Now, this next one is something you already know about: vitamin & minerals are crucial to body functions, as well as playing a role in preventing certain diseases. However, what you may not know about is that some vitamins & minerals are toxic to your body if they're ingested in large quantities, like Vitamin A, Iron and Niacin. So be sure you know which ones you'll need more of than others.

Iris: Okay, we'll keep that one in mind. Now what?

Quinn: Another way some can get nutrients is by taking supplements, which are just nutrients in either pill or liquid form. Whenever anyone takes one of these, it's usually to help round out a balanced diet they could be on or provide protection against a deficit. However, the important thing to remember about them is, they're not meant as a substitute for gaining nutrients from food and can't help fight off against diseases.

Ash: Okay, is there anything else?

Quinn: Yes, there is: the importance of the food labels. You always see them on cans or boxes, and with good reason. They're meant to tell you what the ingredients of specific foods are, what the serving sizes are, how many calories they hold, and of course, what vitamins & minerals are in them. They can also be helpful if you're planning heartier meals.

Ash: Well, those are all very interesting facts there.

Siara: Mmm-hmm, they are. So, what do you guys say we do some trivia?

Iris: Okay, then.

Axew: Axew.

 _(Pan up to an upper panel displaying three images associated with different nutritional aspects.)_

Siara: Ready to do it, guys?

Serena: Yeah, we are.

Siara: Okay, then. First, what makes protein important for your body?

Serena: They're made of nine amino acids and the body uses them to create tissues and enzymes.

Quinn: That's very good, Serena. Next, what are the food labels meant to tell you?

Trevor: What ingredients and vitamins & minerals they have, the serving size and how many calories they have.

Siara: All right, Trevor. Why are carbohydrates good for the body?

Janie: They're broken down into glucose molecules, absorbed into the cells and are used for energy.

Siara: You got it, Janie. You guys did great there.

Ash: Thanks, Siara and Quinn.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Quinn and Siara: You're welcome.

 _(Quinn turns the Pokepilot off, hands it back to Siara and she puts it in her pocket. Now, Cilan and Clemont exit out of the kitchen with everyone's food on plates. Ash and Lex get apple-stuffed French toast and ham & cheese crescent roll-ups, Iris and Diana each get blueberry & almond crepes and a hummus and prosciutto wrap, Janie gets a hash brown omelet and a ham and potato soup, Serena gets blueberry & almond crepes and a ham & cheese crescent roll-ups, Trevor receives an apple-stuffed French toast and a hummus and prosciutto wrap, Siara gets a hash brown omelet and a ham & potato soup, Ada has an Apple-stuffed French Toast and a ham & potato soup and Quinn gets a. Cilan has some ham & cheese roll-ups and blueberry & almond crepes and Clemont has a hash brown omelet and a hummus and prosciutto. They all start to dig in to their food.)_

All (contended): Mmm.

Pikachu (contended): Pika.

Axew (contended): Axew.

Serena (complementing): You guys outdid yourselves with this.

Iris (agreeing): You said it.

Clemont: Why, thank you. We make a good team, don't we?

Cilan: Indeed, we do Clemont.

 _(Cross fade to several minutes later, where they finish up their meals. Ash clears up his plate and puts it aside.)_

Ash: Oh, that really hit the spot.

Trevor: So, guys. Before we get back to training, how about we do another round of trivia?

Serena: Okay, but let's see if the audience is up for it before we start.

Janie: Mind if I handle this one?

Ash: No, go right ahead Janie.

Janie: All right.

 _(She turns over to the audience.)_

Janie (casually): You guys up for doing this? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay then.

 _(Side wipe to three other images displaying different aspects of nutrition.)_

Ash (V.O.): Okay, let's do it. What makes water so important for your body? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half second.)_ It protects the joints, organs, nose and mouth and it cleanses any waste out. You got it.

Iris (V.O.): Which vitamins & minerals are toxic if they're taken in large amounts? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Vitamin A, Iron and Niacin. Okay, then.

Trevor (V.O.): _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Round out a balanced diet and protect against any deficits. All right.

 _(Dissolve back to the gang and Serena casually speaking to the audience.)_

Serena (casually): Great work there, guys.

Ash: All right, let's get to it.

 _(They get up from their seats and head back outside to the training course. Clemont takes down the robotic arms and heavy bags and puts up attack energy absorbers & reflectors in their place.)_

Clemont: Here we go.

 _(He presses a button and activates them. The reflectors and absorbers move up and down.)_

Ash: Okay, let's get this started.

 _(Now, a montage goes on where they get engage in the second half of their training session.)_

Serena: Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!

 _(Sylveon pulls her feelers together, and the air around them start to glow light blue. Then, she spreads them wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at a target, but an attack absorber blocks the attack and absorbs the attack. Now, she performs the attack again, and the absorber intercepts, but she redirects it to go around it and hits the target.)_

Serena: Nice job, Sylveon!

 _(We look over to Ash and Oshawatt dealing with another target.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, use Water Gun!

Oshawatt: Osha!

 _(He fires a spiraling stream of water from his mouth at the target, but one attack reflector deflects the attack right back at him.)_

Ash: Quick, dodge it!

 _(He swift evades the blast.)_

Ash: Now, Water Gun again!

 _(He fires a spiraling stream of water from his mouth at the target, which bypasses the attack reflector and hits in the bullseye.)_

Ash: All right, way to go!

Oshawatt: Oshawatt!

 _(Now, we look over to Trevor and his Clefable.)_

Trevor: Clefable, Shock Wave!

Clefable: Cle-fable!

 _(It gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at the target. One of the attack reflectors tries to block it, but the attack goes around it and hits the target.)_

Trevor: Yeah, you're getting it.

 _(We pan over to Iris and Clemont meditating with Ada and Diana. Now, we look over to Cilan sparring off with Janie.)_

Cilan: Now, Stunfisk Mud Bomb!

 _(Stunfisk jumps into the air, takes in a deep breath and fires a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Gallade, doing damage to him.)_

Janie: Gallade, counter with Magical Leaf!

 _(He fires multiple light green glowing leaves at Stunfisk, dealing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Janie: Now, use Psycho Cut!

 _(Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend to the back. Then, it starts swings them repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades emerge from them and goes for Stunfisk.)_

Cilan: Dodge it!

 _(It jumps up and evades the attack.)_

Cilan: Now use Scald!

 _(It rises up on its tailfin and fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Gallade, doing some damage to him.)_

Janie: Good move there, Cilan.

Cilan: Thank you, Janie.

 _(They continue on with their training. Now, we pan up to see everyone training hard and we cross fade to the big stadium, where the second-round battles are about to get started. A humongous crowd of spectators sit in the bleachers.)_

Don George: Welcome, everyone to the second day of the Tri-Round Trainers' Club Tournament. Today's going to be a

Jenny: Right you are, Don George. Now, let's get it underway with our first battle of the day.

 _(We pan down to the battle field, where Cilan's up against a guy named Chris. He has red hair, hazel eye and is wearing a blue t-shirt, navy blue jean shorts and sneakers.)_

Referee: This matchup of Cilan and Chris will now begin!

Cilan: Let's go, Stunfisk and Houndoom!

 _(He tosses the Pokeballs up and Stunfisk and Houndoom come out of them.)_

Houndoom: _(growls.)_

 _(Chris gets two Pokeballs off his belt.)_

Chris: Go!

 _(He throws them into the air and an Ursaring and a Magmortar emerge from them.)_

Ursaring: _(roars.)_

Chris: Ursaring use Strength! Magmortar, Power-up Punch!

Ursaring: _(roars.)_

 _(Its body becomes surrounded by a red aura and goes for Stunfisk. Now, Magmortar's fist becomes surrounded in an orange aura and throws it at Houndoom.)_

Cilan: Dodge them and use Thunder Shock and Rock Smash!

 _(They both swiftly evade the attacks. Now, Stunfisk's body glows white and its body becomes surrounded in small yellow sparks. Then, its body glows yellow and fires multiple beams of electricity from its body at Magmortar, doing damage to it. Houndoom jumps into the air, its front paws glow white and falls onto Ursaring, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Now, Houndoom Crunch! Stunfisk, Mud Bomb!

 _(Houndoom's teeth glow white, then it jumps up and goes for Magmortar. Stunfisk jumps into the air, takes in a deep breath and fires a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Magmortar.)_

Chris: Counter with Hammer Arm and Lava Plume!

 _(Ursaring's forearms glow gold and slams them into Houndoom, dealing damage to it. Then, Magmortar causes an explosion around itself, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area, cancels out the Mud Bomb and hits Stunfisk with flames, dealing damage to it. Houndoom leaps out of the way of the attack.)_

Chris: Magmortar, Focus Blast and Ursaring, Stone Edge!

 _(Magmortar puts its hands together up front, forms an orb of yellow energy and throws it at Stunfisk. Ursaring slams its hands into the ground and pointed light blue rock pillars appear and rush towards Houndoom.)_

Cilan: Houndoom, dodge and use Flame Charge! Stunfisk, Sludge Bomb!

 _(Houndoom moves out of the way of the attack. Now, it becomes surrounded in red flames, runs fast and slams into Ursaring, doing significant damage to it. Stunfisk fires a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Magmortar, exploding on impact and doing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Use Scald and Fire Fang!

 _(It rises up on its tailfin and fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Magmortar, dealing a great amount of damage. Now, Houndoom's mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down Ursaring, doing damage to it.)_

Chris: Close Combat & Flare Blitz!

 _(Ursaring repeatedly punches and kicks Houndoom at a fast speed, dealing a considerable amount of damage. Now, Magmortar's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at Stunfisk like a missile, doing a good amount of damage. Then, red sparks surround its body while receiving recoil damage.)_

Chris: Magmortar, Focus Blast! Ursaring, Strength!

 _(Magmortar puts its hands together up front, forms an orb of yellow energy and throws it at Houndoom, dealing great damage to it. Next, Ursaring's body becomes surrounded by a red aura and slams into Stunfisk, doing damage to it. Just then, little sparks of yellow electricity surround its body.)_

Cilan: Stunfisk, Sludge Bomb! Houndoom, Rock Smash!

 _(Stunfisk fires a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Ursaring, doing damage to it. Houndoom jumps into the air, its front paws glow white and falls onto Magmortar, hitting it and dealing damage.)_

Ash: Boy, Cilan's really doing great.

Pikachu (agreeing): Pika-chu.

Clemont _(complementing)_ : I'll say he is.

Chris: Use Power-up Punch and Stone Edge!

 _(Magmortar's fist becomes surrounded in an orange aura and throws it at Stunfisk, doing damage to it. Ursaring slams its hands into the ground and pointed light blue rock pillars appear and rush towards Houndoom, hitting it and dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Those are some very good moves there.

Chris: Why, thanks. Same to you. Now, do Flare Blitz and Hammer Arm!

 _(Magmortar's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at Stunfisk like a missile. Then, Ursaring's forearms glow gold and throws them at Houndoom.)_  
Cilan: Quick, dodge them and use Mud Bomb and Crunch!

 _(Stunfisk and Houndoom leap up and narrowly avoid the attacks. Now, Stunfisk jumps into the air, takes in a deep breath and fires a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Ursaring, landing a direct hit and dealing a considerable amount damage to it. Houndoom's teeth glow white, then it jumps up and bites down on Magmortar, getting it at its weak spot and doing a great amount of damage and causes it to flinch.)_

Cilan: Now, use Thunder Shock and Fire Fang!

 _(Stunfisk's body glows white and its body becomes surrounded in small yellow sparks. Then, its body glows yellow and fires multiple beams of electricity from its body at Magmortar, doing damage to it and little sparks of electricity surround Magmortar's body. Houndoom's mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on Ursaring, doing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Nice job, you two.

Chris: Don't give up now. Ursaring, Stone Edge!

 _(Ursaring slams its hands into the ground and pointed light blue rock pillars appear and rush towards Stunfisk, directly hitting it and doing great damage.)_

Cilan: Now, Stunfisk Sludge Bomb, now! Houndoom, Flame Charge!

 _(Stunfisk fires a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Magmortar. Houndoom becomes surrounded in red flames and runs fast towards Ursaring.)_

Chris: Dodge them, now!

 _(They swiftly and narrowly evade the attacks.)_

Chris: Magmortar, Focus Blast! Ursaring, Close Combat!

 _(Magmortar puts its hands together up front, forms an orb of yellow energy and throws it at Stunfisk, doing a good amount of damage. Now, Ursaring repeatedly punches and kicks Houndoom at a fast speed, dealing a tremendous amount of damage. Houndoom faints and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Houndoom's unable to battle! Ursaring wins!

Chris: All right Ursaring!

Cilan: Come on back, Houndoom. You deserve a good rest.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Serena: How much longer can Stunfisk can go on?

Ash _(reassures)_ : No need to worry about it, Serena. I think it's going to do all right.

Cilan: Stunfisk, use Thunder Shock, then Sludge Bomb!

 _(Its body glows white and its body becomes surrounded in small yellow sparks. Then, its body glows yellow and fires multiple beams of electricity from its body at Magmortar, dealing damage. Then, it jumps into the air and fires a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Ursaring, landing a direct hit and dealing heavy damage.)_

Chris: Magmortar, Focus Blast!

 _(Magmortar tries to perform the attack, but little sparks of yellow electricity surround its body and it becomes immobilized.)_

Cilan: Okay, now use Sludge Bomb and Thunder Shock again!

 _(Stunfisk jumps into the air and fires a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Magmortar, dealing damage. Then, its body glows white and its body becomes surrounded in small yellow sparks. Then, its body glows yellow and fires multiple beams of electricity from its body at Ursaring, doing damage.)_

Chris: Ursaring, Hammer Arm!

 _(Ursaring's forearms glow gold and slams them into Stunfisk, dealing a good amount damage to it.)_

Cilan: Use Scald and Mud Bomb!

 _(Stunfisk rises up on its tailfin and fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Magmortar, dealing a great amount of damage. Now, it takes in a deep breath and fires a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Ursaring, hitting its weak spot, dealing a great amount of damage. Ursaring falls to the ground, knocked out.)_

Referee: Ursaring's unable to continue! Stunfisk wins!

 _(Chris calls Ursaring back to its Pokeball.)_

Chris: Ursaring, you were awesome buddy. Take a good rest. _(He turns back over to the battle.)_ Magmortar, use Power-up Punch!

 _(Its fist becomes surrounded in an orange aura and throws it at Stunfisk.)_

Cilan: Counter with Thunder Shock!

 _(Its body glows white and its body becomes surrounded in small yellow sparks. Then, its body glows yellow and fires multiple beams of electricity from its body at Magmortar, dealing damage and stopping Magmortar's attack.)_

Cilan: Now, use Sludge Bomb!

 _(It jumps into the air and fires a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Magmortar.)_

Chris: Dodge and use Focus Blast!

 _(Magmortar puts its hands together up front, forms an orb of yellow energy and throws it at Stunfisk, doing some damage to it.)_

Chris: Now, Magmortar Lava Plume!

 _(Magmortar causes an explosion around itself, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area and it goes for Stunfisk.)_

Cilan: Dodge it, quick!

 _(It leaps up into the air and narrowly evades the attack.)_

Don George: Man, that Stunfisk's really putting up a good battle.

Jenny: Yeah, you said it.

Cilan: Now, use Mud Bomb!

 _(Stunfisk jumps into the air, takes in a deep breath and fires a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Magmortar, doing great damage to it.)_

Chris: Magmortar, Flare Blitz!

 _(Magmortar's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at Stunfisk like a missile, doing a good amount of damage. Then, red sparks surround its body while receiving recoil damage.)_

Cilan: Stunfisk, are you okay?

 _(It struggles to lift itself up. Then, it slowly lifts its tailfin up as if to say, "Yes, but just barely.")_

Cilan: Oh, good.

Chris: Now, Lava Plume!

 _(It tries to do the attack, but yellow sparks of electricity suddenly surround its body and it becomes completely immobilized.)_

Cilan: Stunfisk, use Thunder Shock!

 _(Its body glows white and its body becomes surrounded in small yellow sparks. Then, its body glows yellow and fires multiple beams of electricity from its body at Magmortar, doing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Okay, now finish it with Scald!

 _(Stunfisk rises up on its tailfin and fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Magmortar, dealing a greater amount of damage to it and Magmortar falls to the ground, out of energy and knocked out.)_

Referee: Magmortar cannot continue to battle! Stunfisk's the winner! The victory goes to Cilan!

 _(Cilan goes over to Stunfisk and gets down to its level.)_

Cilan: Stunfisk, I'm very proud of you. You were amazing out there.

 _(Chris calls Magmortar back to its Pokeball.)_

Chris: You were awesome there, Magmortar. You deserve a good rest.

 _(Cilan comes over to him.)_

Cilan: I must say, Chris, your Pokemon put up quite a battle there

Chris: Thank you, Cilan. That Stunfisk of yours was amazing.

 _(A brief montage commences, showing the other battles going on, with Diana's going up a guy named Joey with his Hypno and Manectric and Trevor facing off with a girl named Mabel and her Claydol & Braviary, respectively. Montage concludes at the start of Serena's battle against a guy named Dominic. He has short blue hair, dark blue eyes, and is wearing a yellow-orange shirt, grey sweats and sneakers.)_

Serena: I choose you, Sylveon and Braixen!

 _(She throws her Pokeballs and Braixen and Sylveon emerge from them.)_

Braixen: Braix.

Sylveon: Sylv-eon.

 _(Dominic picks two Pokeballs off his belt and makes them bigger.)_

Dominic: Go!

 _(He tosses them up and an Electabuzz and a Drifblim appear out of them.)_

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Serena: Braixen, Scratch! Sylveon, Fairy Wind!

Braixen: Braix!

 _(Her claws glow white and she slashes them out at Electabuzz, doing damage to it. Now, Sylveon pulls her feelers together, and the air around them starts to glow light blue. Then, she spreads her feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at Drifblim, doing damage to it.)_

Dominic: Electabuzz, Rolling Kick and Drifblim, Ominous Wind!

 _(Electabuzz swings its leg around and roundhouse kicks Braixen, doing some damage to her. Now, Drifblim waves its arms and releases a purple wind at Sylveon, dealing damage to her.)_

Dominic: Now use Acrobatics and Dynamic Punch!

 _(Drifblim's body glows light blue, quickly zips through the air and tries to tackle Braixen. Its fist glows red and red-orange energy pulses off like an explosion. Electabuzz then charges forward at Sylveon.)_

Serena: Sylveon, use Protect!

 _(Braixen gets behind Sylveon and she stands on her hind legs and projects a bluish-green force field, deflecting both attacks at once.)_

Serena: Okay, use Swift now! Braixen, you use Flamethrower!

 _(Sylveon jumps into the air and swishes her tail, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Electabuzz and Drifblim. Drifblim is unaffected, but Electabuzz takes damage from it.)_

Braixen: Braix-en!

 _(She points her wand stick at Drifblim and forms a red-orange flame at its tip. Now she fires a red-orange stream of fire from it at Drifblim, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Dominic: Counter with Weather Ball and Charge Beam!

 _(Drifblim holds its arms up and creates an orange ball with fire streams around it and fires it at Braixen, hitting her and doing only a little bit of damage. Now, Electabuzz puts its hands together and an orb of yellow electricity appears in between them and fires it at Braixen, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Serena: Now, Braixen Hidden Power! Sylveon, Swift!

 _(Braixen forms a light blue ball of energy in front of her hands and fires it at Electabuzz. Sylveon jumps into the air and swishes her tail, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Electabuzz and Drifblim. Drifblim is unaffected, but Electabuzz takes damage from it.)_

Dominic: Drifblim, use Acrobatics and Electabuzz, Rolling Kick!

 _(Drifblim's body glows light blue, quickly zips through the air and tackles Braixen, doing damage. Electabuzz swings its leg around and roundhouse kicks Sylveon, dealing a little damage to her.)_

Serena: You two doing okay?

 _(The two turn back to her and nod their heads as if to say, "Yes, we're fine.")_

Serena: That's good. Now Sylveon, Moonblast! Braixen, Fire Blast!

 _(Sylveon spreads her feelers out wide and gathers energy from the moon. Then, it forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth and fires it at Electabuzz, doing damage She releases a_ _大_ _-shaped blast from her mouth at Drifblim, doing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Dominic: Use Thunder and Phantom Force!

 _(Drifblim forms of a shadowy portal and floats down into it. Then, it emerges from another portal and jabs Sylveon with one of its arms, doing damage to her.)_

Jenny: Ooh, those were very strong.

Don George: Yeah, couldn't have said that better myself.

Serena: Braixen, Flamethrower! Sylveon, Fairy Wind!

Braixen: Brai-xen!

 _(She points her wand stick at Drifblim and forms a red-orange flame at its tip. Now she fires a red-orange stream of fire from it at Drifblim, doing a good amount of damage. Sylveon pulls her feelers together, and the air around them start to glow light blue. Then, she spreads them wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at Electabuzz, doing damage.)_

Dominic: Counter with Charge Beam and Weather Ball!

 _(Electabuzz puts its hands together and an orb of yellow electricity appears in between them and fires it at Braixen, doing damage to her. Now, Drifblim_ _holds its arms up and creates an orange ball with fire streams around it and fires it at Sylveon, hitting her and doing damage.)_

Serena: Braixen, Hidden Power! Sylveon, Moonblast!

 _(Braixen forms a light blue ball of energy in front of her hands and fires it at Electabuzz, doing damage to it. Sylveon spreads her feelers out wide and gathers energy from the moon. Then, it forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth and fires it at Drifblim, landing a direct hit and dealing a great amount of damage. Drifblim faints and descends to the ground.)_

Referee: Drifblim cannot continue! Sylveon wins!

Dominic: Drifblim, return.

 _(He calls Drifblim back to its Pokeball.)_

Dominic: You were great out there. _(He turns back over to the battle.)_ Electabuzz, Dynamic Punch on Braixen!

 _(Its fist glows red and red-orange energy pulses off like an explosion. Electabuzz then charges forward and punches Braixen with it, doing damage to it.)_

Serena: Braixen, Hidden Power!

 _(Braixen forms a light blue ball of energy in front of her hands and fires it at Electabuzz.)_

Dominic: Quick, dodge it!

 _(It swiftly evades the attack.)_

Dominic: Use Rolling Kick!

 _(Electabuzz swings its leg around and tries to roundhouse kick Sylveon.)_

Serena: Sylveon, Protect!

 _(Sylveon stands on her hind legs and projects a bluish-green force field, deflecting the Rolling Kick.)_

Serena: Now, Swift attack!

 _(Sylveon jumps into the air and swishes her tail, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Electabuzz, doing damage.)_

Dominic: Use Thunder!

 _(Electabuzz's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and fires a massive beam of yellow electricity at Sylveon, dealing a tremendous amount of damage to her. Sylveon collapses to the ground, passed out.)_

Referee: Sylveon's unable to battle! Electabuzz is the winner!

Serena: Sylveon, return.

 _(She calls her back to her Pokeball.)_

Serena: You've earned a good rest. All right, Braixen, Scratch!

(Her claws glow white and she slashes them out at Electabuzz, dealing damage to it.)

Dominic: Electabuzz, Rolling Kick!

 _(Electabuzz swings its leg around and does a roundhouse kick at Braixen, hitting her and doing some damage.)_

Dominic: Now, Charge Beam!

 _(Electabuzz pus its hands together and an orb of yellow electricity appears in between them and fires it at Braixen.)_

Serena: Dodge it and use Flamethrower!

 _(She narrowly evades the attack.)_

Braixen: Brai-xen!

 _(She points her wand stick at Electabuzz and a white flame forms at the tip of it. Then, it fires a round orange flame from the tip at Electabuzz, landing a direct hit and dealing a considerable amount of damage.)_

All (stunned): WHOA!

 _(Serena looks on with a stunned expression on her face reading, "That wasn't Flamethrower. What attack was that?" She quickly gets her Pokedex out of her pocket and analyzes it.)_

Serena _(understanding)_ : Oh, I see.

 _(She puts it back in her pocket.)_

Dominic: Electabuzz, Dynamic Punch!

 _(Its fist glows red and red-orange energy pulses off like an explosion. Electabuzz then charges forward and punches Braixen with it, doing damage to it.)_

Serena: Dodge and use Scratch!

 _(Her claws glow white and she slashes them out at Electabuzz.)_

Dominic: Counter with Rolling Kick!

 _(Electabuzz swings its leg around and does a roundhouse kick. The two attacks collide and cancel each other out.)_

Dominic: Now, Thunder!

 _(Electabuzz's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and fires a massive beam of yellow electricity at Braixen.)_

Serena: Braixen, dodge it and use Heat Wave!

 _(She jumps up and narrowly avoids the attack. Now, she points her wand stick at Electabuzz and a white flame forms at the tip of it. Then, it fires a round orange flame from the tip at Electabuzz, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Serena: All right, use Fire Blast!

 _(She releases a_ _大_ _-shaped blast from her mouth at Electabuzz, delivering a great amount of damage. Electabuzz faints and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Electabuzz's unable to go on! Braixen wins, and the match goes to Serena!

Ash (calling out, enthusiastically): Way to go!

Pikachu: Pika-Pikachu!

 _(Serena runs over to Braixen.)_

Serena: Oh, Braixen. You were fantastic.

Braixen: Braixen.

Dominic: You were great, Electabuzz. Come on back and take a good rest.

 _(He calls Electabuzz back to its Pokeball. We fade in to over an hour later, where the gang's taking a break in the resting area.)_

Iris: Serena, you were amazing out there.

Axew: Axew.

Clemont: Yeah, and your Pokemon were very exceptional.

Serena (appreciative): Aww, thanks guys.

Ash: You've really gotten a lot better with your battling skills.

Serena: Well, let's just say I picked them up from a certain someone.

Clemont: You know, things are going to get interesting with our next opponents.

Iris: Mmm-hmm, and one thing's for sure: they're not going to hold anything back.

Ash: Yeah, and neither are we.

 _(He ponders for a moment and then gets an idea.)_

Ash: Hold on, guys. I'm going to do a little changing up.

Clemont: Yeah, I better do that, as well.

 _(They both get up and go over to the next room.)_

Janie: So, which Pokemon you think they're each going to get?

Iris: Who knows, but they're going to do good.

 _(Now, we cross fade back to the main stadium and the next battle, where Ash is facing up against Chrissy.)_

Ash: Oh, it's you.

Chrissy: Yeah. I'm Chrissy. Nice to see you again.

Ash: Same back to you. I'm Ash.

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Ash: Talonflame and Unfezant, let's go!

 _(He throws two Pokeballs into the air and Talonflame and Unfezant emerge from them.)_

Chrissy: Bronzong and Kangaskhan, I choose you!

 _(She tosses up the Pokeballs and Bronzong and Kangaskhan emerge from them.)_

Kangaskhan: Kangaskhan!

Ash: Talonflame, Flame Charge! Unfezant, Quick Attack!

 _(Talonflame becomes surrounded in red flames and charges at Bronzong, dealing damage to it. Unfezant's body becomes surrounded in a white outline, flies at Kangaskhan at a fast speed and slams into her, dealing damage.)_

Chrissy: Use Round and Thunderbolt!

 _(Bronzong swings back & forth and rings a note. As it does, blue rings resonate from the bottom at Unfezant, doing damage to her. Then, Kangaskhan fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Talonflame, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Chrissy: That's great! Now, Bronzong Zen Headbutt and Kangaskhan, Sucker Punch!

 _(The top part of Bronzong's head glows blue and it gets surrounded in a see-through reflective shield. Then, it lunges itself at Talonflame. Now, Kangaskhan throws a punch at Unfezant.)_

Ash: Dodge them!

 _(They both fly upwards and swiftly evade the respective attacks.)_

Ash: Now, use Razor Wind and Air Cutter!

 _(Talonflame's wings glow bright white and repeatedly waves them, creating bright white, crescent-shaped energy waves and fires them ay Kangaskhan, dealing a good amount of damage. Unfezant flaps her wings and fires a stream of light blue X-shaped blades from the tips of her wings at Bronzong and Kangaskhan, dealing a varying amount of damage to both.)_

Chrissy: Kangaskhan, Ice Beam! Bronzong, Payback!

 _(She opens her mouth, forms a light blue ball of energy inside it and fires it at Talonflame, doing some damage. Now, Bronzong flexes its arms and a ring of energy appears around its body, which is then blasted at Unfezant with incredible force, doing considerable damage.)_

Ash: Counter with Steel Wing and Aerial Ace!

 _(Talonflame's wings glow white and strikes Kangaskhan with them, doing damage to her. Now, Unfezant flies up and dives down at Bronzong so fast, it becomes a blur and slams into it, doing damage to it.)_

Chrissy: Bronzong, use Round! Kangaskhan, Sucker Punch!

 _(Bronzong swings back & forth and rings a note. As it does, blue rings resonate from the bottom at Talonflame. Kangaskhan throws a punch at Unfezant.)_

Ash: Dodge them and go into Brave Bird and Sky Attack!

 _(They fly straight up and swiftly evade the attacks. Now, Talonflame's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it flies straight at Bronzong and slams into it at full force, doing damage to it, while also sustaining recoil damage to itself. Unfezant dives down, her body becomes surrounded in an orange and gold sparkling aura and flies into Kangaskhan, dealing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Chrissy: Oh, we're not taking _that_ easily. Bronzong, Hyper Beam! Kangaskhan, Mega Punch!

 _(Bronzong puts its arms and creates a ball of purple and black energy in between them. Then, it fires a dark purple beam of energy with a dark black energy around it at Talonflame, doing a considerable amount of damage. Now, Kangaskhan balls up her fist, which is then surrounded in a gray orb of energy and punches Unfezant with it, doing damage to her.)_

Ash: Those are some awesome attacks there, Chrissy.

Chrissy: Thanks, Ash. You have some cool ones, too.

Ash: Okay, Talonflame use Steel Wing and Unfezant, Air Cutter!

 _(Talonflame's wings glow white and strikes Bronzong with them, doing some damage to it. Unfezant flaps her wings and fires a stream of light blue X-shaped blades from the tips of her wings at Bronzong and Kangaskhan, dealing a varying amount of damage to both.)_

Chrissy: Use Ice Beam!

 _(She opens her mouth, forms a light blue ball of energy inside it and fires it at Unfezant, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Use Aerial Ace and Razor Wind!

 _(Unfezant flies up and dives down at Kangaskhan so fast, it becomes a blur and slams into it, doing damage to it. Talonflame's wings glow bright white and repeatedly waves them, creating bright white, crescent-shaped energy waves and fires them at Bronzong, hitting in its weak spot and deals a good amount of damage.)_

Chrissy: Bronzong, use Payback! Kangaskhan, Sucker Punch!

 _(Bronzong flexes its arms and a ring of energy appears around its body, which is then blasted at Talonflame with incredible force, doing considerable damage. Kangaskhan throws a punch at Unfezant, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Unfezant, Quick Attack! Talonflame, you use Flame Charge again!

 _(Unfezant's body becomes surrounded in a white outline, flies at Kangaskhan at a fast speed and slams into it, dealing damage. Talonflame becomes surrounded in red flames and charges at Bronzong, dealing great damage to it.)_

Ash: Nice job, you two.

Chrissy: Kangaskhan, Mega Punch! Bronzong, Round!

 _(Now, Kangaskhan balls up her fist, which is then surrounded in a gray orb of energy and punches Talonflame with it, doing damage to it. Bronzong swings back & forth and rings a note. As it does, blue rings resonate from the bottom at Unfezant, doing damage to her.)_

Ash: Flame Charge and Air Cutter!

 _(Talonflame becomes surrounded in red flames and charges at Bronzong, doing damage. Unfezant flaps her wings and fires a stream of light blue X-shaped blades from the tips of her wings at Bronzong and Kangaskhan, dealing a varying amount of damage to both.)_

Chrissy: Bronzong, Payback and Kangaskhan use Thunderbolt!

 _(Bronzong flexes its arms and a ring of energy appears around its body, which is then blasted at Talonflame with incredible force, doing considerable damage. Now, Kangaskhan fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from her body at Unfezant, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Chrissy: Now, use Ice Beam and Hyper Beam!

 _(She opens her mouth, forms a light blue ball of energy inside it and fires it at Talonflame, doing damage. Now, Bronzong puts its arms and creates a ball of purple and black energy in between them. Then, it fires a dark purple beam of energy with a dark black energy around it at Unfezant, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Ash _(concerned)_ : Can you guys still keep going?

 _(They turn over to him and confirm by nodding their heads.)_

Ash: Okay. Unfezant, use Aerial Ace! Talonflame, Razor Wind!

 _(Unfezant flies up and dives down at Bronzong so fast, it becomes a blur and slams into it, doing damage to it. Now, Talonflame's wings glow bright white and repeatedly waves them, creating bright white, crescent-shaped energy waves and fires them at Kangaskhan, hitting in its weak spot and deals a great amount of damage. Kangaskhan faints and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Kangaskhan cannot continue! Talonflame wins!

Chrissy: Return, Kangaskhan. You've earned it.

 _(She recalls Kangaskhan to its Pokeball. Now, she turns over to the battle.)_

Chrissy: Bronzong, Zen Headbutt!

 _(The top part of Bronzong's head glow's blue and it gets surrounded in a see-through reflective shield. Then, it lunges itself at Unfezant, doing damage to her.)_

Ash: Don't worry, Unfezant. Counter with Aerial Ace! Talonflame, you use Steel Wing!

 _(Unfezant flies up and dives down at Bronzong so fast, it becomes a blur and slams into it, doing damage to it. Talonflame's wings glow white and strikes Bronzong with them, doing a little more damage to it.)_

Ash: Great! Now use Flame Charge and Quick Attack!

 _(Talonflame becomes surrounded in red flames and charges at Bronzong. Unfezant's body becomes surrounded in a white outline, flies at Bronzong at a fast speed.)_

Chrissy: Dodge them and use Round!

 _(Bronzong floats higher into the air and narrowly evades the attacks. Now, it swings back & forth and rings a note. As it does, blue rings resonate from the bottom at Talonflame, doing damage to it.)_

Chrissy: All right! Now Payback!

 _(Bronzong flexes its arms and a ring of energy appears around its body, which is then blasted at Unfezant.)_

Ash: Unfezant, dodge it!

 _(She flies up and narrowly avoids the attack.)_

Ash: End this with Brave Bird and Sky Attack!

 _(Talonflame's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it flies straight at Bronzong and slams into it at full force, doing damage to it, while also sustaining recoil damage to itself. Unfezant dives down, her body becomes surrounded in an orange and gold sparkling aura and flies into Bronzing, dealing an even greater amount of damage to it. Bronzing descends to the ground, passed out)_

Referee: Bronzong's unable to battle! Unfezant and Talonflame win, and victory goes to Ash Ketchum!

Ash: Yeah!

Chrissy: Bronzong, you were really awesome. Take a nice, long rest.

 _(She calls Bronzong back to its Pokeball. Now, she goes over to Ash and his Pokemon.)_

Chrissy: Ash, thanks for a great battle. It was really fun.

Ash: Hey, no problem Chrissy.

 _(They give each other an affirmatory hand shake. Now, a short montage begins, showcasing two other second round battles: Janie pitted against a guy named Winston and his Ampharos and Swoobat and Ada's up against a girl named Taylor and her Chesnaught & Hariyama. Montage concludes with a fade-in to the next battle, where Iris is up against Lorraine.)_

Referee: And begin!

Iris: Clefairy, I choose you!

 _(She throws a Pokeball and Clefairy emerges from it.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy!

Axew: Axew!

 _(He leaps up Iris's shoulder. Now, Lorraine takes two Pokeballs from her belt.)_

Lorraine: Go, Lickilicky and Boldore!

 _(He tosses the two up and Lickilicky and Boldore come out of them.)_

Lorraine: Lickilicky, use Power Whip and Boldore, Take Down!

 _(Lickilicky's tail glows purple and swings it at Clefairy. Now, Boldore's body becomes surrounded by a blue aura and charges towards Axew.)_

Iris: Quick, counter with Psyshock and Shadow Claw!

Clefairy: Cleeee-

 _(He raises his arms up, closes his eyes and three masses of light blue and purple energy form in front of his body.)_

Clefairy: -fairy!

 _(He fires them at Boldore, landing a direct hit and cancels out its Take Down.)_

Axew: Ax-ew!

Iris: Now, use Dragon Rage and Flamethrower!

 _(Clefairy fires a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at Lickilicky.)_

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of black and blue energy into the air at Boldore. The beam forms into the shape of a black and blue dragon.)_

Lorraine: Dodge them, now! Boldore, use Rock Blast! Lickilicky, you use Stomp!

 _(They both swiftly avoid the attacks. Now, the red gems on top of Boldore's body glow bright orange, and the protrusion on front glows silver. Then, it fires multiple silver energy waves in the shape of the protrusion at Axew, one after another, dealing significant damage to him. Lickilicky jumps into the air and lands on Clefairy with one foot, doing damage to him.)_

Lorraine: Now, Shadow Ball and Stone Edge!

 _(Lickilicky puts its hands together, forms a ball of black and purple energy in between them and it fires it at Axew. Now, Boldore's body becomes outlined in white and two rings of white pointed energy orbs appear and float around its body. Afterwards, the glow on the orbs fade and form into multiple gray jagged rocks. Now, it lowers its head and fires the stones at Clefairy.)_

Iris: Dodge them, now!

Clefairy: Fai-ry!

Axew: Axew!

 _(They jump up and narrowly evade the attacks.)_

Iris: Axew, Dragon Claw! Clefairy, ThunderBolt!

Axew: Ax-ew!

 _(The claws on his hands glow light blue and he slashes at Boldore with them. Clefairy fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Lickilicky.)_

Lorraine: Counter with Power Whip and Power Gem!

 _(Lickilicky's tail glows purple and swings it at Axew, hitting him and cancels out his Dragon Claw attack. Now, the protrusion on the front of its head glows white, and it fires a light-blue beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from it at the ThunderBolt, colliding with it and cancelling it out.)_

Iris: Clefairy, Moonblast! Axew, Dragon Pulse!

 _(Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy!

 _(He fires it at Boldore.)_

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him and fires it at Lickilicky. The Moonblast envelops the Dragon Pulse, combines into one attack, and hits both Boldore and Lickilicky, dealing a varying amount of damage to each of them. Lickilicky and Boldore get scuffed up.)_

Lorraine: Lickilicky, Shadow Ball! Boldore, Rock Blast!

 _(Lickilicky puts its hands together, forms a ball of black and purple energy in between them and it fires it at Clefairy, hitting him and doing damage. Now, the red gems on top of Boldore's body glow bright orange, and the protrusion on front glows silver. Then, it fires multiple silver energy waves in the shape of the protrusion at Axew, one after another, dealing a good amount of damage. Both start to get scuffed up.)_

Iris: Axew, Outrage! Clefairy, Meteor Mash!

Axew: Axew!

 _(His eyes glow red and his body becomes outlined in a red aura. Then, he jumps up and punches and kicks Lickilicky continuously, doing considerable damage to it. Now, Clefairy balls up his fist and a silhouette of a golden meteor appears around it and throws it at Boldore, landing a direct hit and dealing a heavy amount of damage to it.)_

Don George: That Iris sure is taking a chance with that Outrage.

Jenny: Yeah, but I'm sure she knows what she's doing.

Lorraine: Boldore, Stone Edge! Lickilicky, you use Giga Impact!

 _(Boldore's body becomes outlined in white and two rings of white pointed energy orbs appear and float around its body. Afterwards, the glow on the orbs fade and form into multiple gray jagged rocks. Now, it lowers its head and fires the stones at Axew, dealing a great amount of damage. Now, Lickilicky's body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy, then a bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and turns towards Clefairy. Now, it shoots itself at him and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around its body and slams into Clefairy with great force, doing a heavy amount of damage.)_

Iris: Clefairy, Flamethrower!

 _(He fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth at Lickilicky, doing damage to him. Now, Axew jumps up and continuously punches and kicks Boldore, dealing it a considerable amount of damage.)_

Lorraine: Lickilicky, Stomp and Boldore, Power Gem!

 _(Lickilicky jumps into the air and lands on Axew with one foot, dealing damage to him. Now, the red gems on top of Boldore's body glow bright orange, and the protrusion on front glows silver. Then, it fires multiple silver energy waves in the shape of the protrusion at Clefairy, one after another, dealing damage to him.)_

Iris: Use Moonblast!

Axew: Ax-ew!

( _He jumps up and continuously punches and kicks Lickilicky, landing a direct hit and doing a great amount of damage. The aura around Axew disappears, but his eyes still glow red. Now, Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy!

 _(He fires it at Boldore, landing a direct hit and doing a great amount of damage. Boldore faints and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Boldore's out of the battle! Clefairy wins!

 _(Lorraine calls Boldore back to its Pokeball.)_

Lorraine: Great job, Boldore. Take a long rest. _(She turns back over to the battle.)_ Lickilicky, Stomp, then Power Whip!

 _(Lickilicky jumps into the air and lands on Clefairy with one foot, dealing damage to him. Now, its tail glows purple and swings it at Axew, hitting his weak spot and dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Iris: Clefairy, Psyshock!

Clefairy: Cleeee-

 _(He raises his arms up, closes his eyes and three masses of light blue and purple energy form in front of his body.)_

Clefairy: -fairy!

 _(He fires them at Lickilicky, doing damage to it.)_

Lorraine: Lickilicky, use Shadow Ball!

 _(Lickilicky puts its hands together, forms a ball of black and purple energy in between them and it fires it at Axew.)_

Iris: Protect Axew with Flamethrower!

 _(He fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth at the Shadow, colliding with and cancelling the attack.)_

Iris: Now, use ThunderBolt! Axew, Dragon Claw!

 _(Clefairy fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Lickilicky, dealing damage.)_

Axew (snarling): Axxxx-ewwww.

 _(Both his claws glow light blue and it slashes Lickilicky, doing more damage to it. Axew shakes his head and eyes stop glowing.)_

Axew (normally): Axew. _  
_Iris: Well, glad to see it finally wore off.

Axew (happy): Ax-ew.

Iris: Okay, use Dragon Rage! Clefairy, Moonblast!

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him and fires it at Lickilicky. Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy!

 _(He fires it at Lickilicky.)_

Lorraine: Dodge them!

 _(It swiftly evades each attack thrown at it.)_

Lorraine: Now, go into Giga Impact!

 _(Its body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy, then a bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and turns towards Axew. Now, it shoots itself at him and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around its body and slams into Axew with great force, doing a heavy amount of damage.)_

Iris: All right, Axew, use Dragon Rage!

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of black and blue energy into the air at Lickilicky. The beam forms into the shape of a black and blue dragon. The attack hits Lickilicky's weak spot, dealing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Iris: Now, Clefairy Meteor Mash!

 _(He balls up his fist and a silhouette of a golden meteor appears around it and throws it at Lickilicky, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Lorraine: Lickilicky, Shadow Ball!

 _(Lickilicky puts its hands together, forms a ball of black and purple energy in between them and it fires it at Axew, doing damage to him.)_

Iris: Clefairy, Moonblast!

 _(Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy!

 _(He fires it at Lickilicky, doing damage to it.)_

Iris: Finish this up with Dragon Pulse!

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him and fires it at Lickilicky, landing a direct hit and dealing even more damage. Lickilicky passes out and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Lickilicky cannot continue! Axew wins, and the victory goes to Iris!

Iris: Yeah!

Axew: Axew!

Clefairy: Clefairy!

Iris: You guys were awesome.

Lorraine: Well, that was fun. Return, Lickilicky.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Lorraine: You've earned a good rest.

 _(Side wipe to the last battle, where Clemont is up against a boy named Victor. He has black hair, red eyes, and is wearing a red-orange t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.)_

Referee: This matchup of Clemont & Victor will now begin!

Clemont: Go, Luxray and Heliolisk!

 _(He tosses two Pokeballs in the air and Luxray and Heliolisk come out of them.)_

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Victor takes two Pokeballs from his belt.)_

Victor: I choose you!

 _(He throws them and a Togekiss and an Aromatisse emerge from them.)_

Clemont: Luxray, Thunder Fang! Heliolisk, Focus Blast!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Its fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. Now, it bites down on Togekiss, dealing a good amount of damage to it. Heliolisk forms an orb of yellow energy in between its hands and throws it at Aromatisse, doing some damage to it.)_

Victor: Counter with Air Slash and Energy Ball!

 _(Togekiss flaps its wings and fires multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from them at Heliolisk, dealing some damage. Aromatisse puts its hands together and forms a light green orb of energy in between them. Now, it fires it at Luxray, doing damage to it.)_

Victor: Nice job. Now, use Aura Sphere and Echoed Voice!

 _(Togekiss pits its wings together, creates a light blue ball of energy and fires it at Luxray, doing damage to it. Now, Aromatisse opens its beak and releases bright white soundwaves from it and blows Heliolisk away, doing damage and it hits the ground.)_

Clemont: Luxray, Swift! Heliolisk, Thunderbolt!

 _(Luxray jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Togekiss and Aromatisse, dealing damage to both. Now, Heliolisk fires a powerful bolt of electricity from its body at Aromatisse, dealing more damage to it.)_

Clemont: Now Heliolisk, Bulldoze and Luxray, Discharge!

 _(Heliolisk stomps down on the ground and creates a shock wave, which then crashes towards every Pokemon on the field except for Togekiss, who flies up above the wave and Luxray leaps above it. Aromatisse gets hit by the wave and takes damage from it. Now, Luxray's body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple of yellow electricity from his body at Togekiss, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Victor: Aromatisse, Disarming Voice! Togekiss, use Extremespeed!

 _(Aromatisse opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice at Luxray and doing damage. Next, Togekiss's body becomes outlined in a white outline and it charges towards Heliolisk at a high speed.)_

Clemont: Dodge them, now!

 _(Luxray and Heliolisk swiftly evade the attack.)_

Clemont: Heliolisk, Focus Blast! Luxray, you use Discharge!

 _(Heliolisk forms an orb of yellow energy in between its hands and throws it at Togekiss, doing some damage to it. Now, Luxray's body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple of yellow electricity from his body at Aromatisse, landing a direct hit and doing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Trevor: Man, their Pokemon sure know how to go far.

Quinn: Mmm-hmm, and it really demonstrates the strong bonds on both sides.

Clemont: Use Swift and Thunderbolt!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Luxray jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Togekiss and Aromatisse, dealing damage to both. Now, Heliolisk fires a powerful bolt of electricity from its body at Togekiss, dealing even more damage to it.)_

Victor: Togekiss, Air Slash! Aromatisse, Echoed Voice!

 _(Togekiss flaps its wings and fires multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from them at Heliolisk, dealing some damage. Now, Aromatisse opens its beak and releases bright white soundwaves from it and blows Luxray away, doing damage and it hits the ground.)_

Clemont: Thunder Fang and Bulldoze!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Its fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. Now, it bites down on Aromatisse, hitting its weak spot and dealing a good amount of damage to it. Now, Heliolisk stomps down on the ground and creates a shock wave, which then crashes towards every Pokemon on the field except for Togekiss and Luxray, who the latter leaps above the wave. Aromatisse gets hit by the wave and takes more damage from it.)_

Victor: Okay, Aromatisse use Psychic! Togekiss, Solar Beam!

 _(Aromatisse's eyes glow light blue and raises up its arms. Heliolisk becomes surrounded in a light aura and is lifted a few feet off the ground. Aromatisse lowers its arms and Heliolisk gets slammed onto the ground, taking damage in the process. Now, Togekiss glows a faint greenish-yellow. Numerous green & yellow balls appear and float it as a larger ball forms inside its mouth and fires a green beam of energy at Luxray, doing a good amount of damage. Both Pokemon get scuffed up.)_

Clemont: All right, then. Luxray, use Wild Charge and Heliolisk, Parabolic Charge!

 _(Luxray runs towards Aromatisse and its body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity. It lands a direct hit and deals a serious amount of damage to it. Heliolisk spreads its frills and fires a blast of electricity into the air. Now, a sphere of electricity is formed in the middle, which shoots out multiple blasts of electricity at both Togekiss and Aromatisse, dealing varying amounts of damage to them and then absorbs some of it, healing itself. Both get scuffed up.)_

Victor: Togekiss, Extremespeed! Aromatisse, Disarming Voice!

 _(Aromatisse opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice at Heliolisk, dealing damage to it. Togekiss's body becomes outlined in a white outline and it charges towards Luxray at a high speed, landing a direct hit and dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Clemont: Use Discharge and Parabolic Charge again!

 _(Luxray's body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple of yellow electricity from his body at Aromatisse, doing damage to it. Then, Heliolisk spreads its frills and fires a blast of electricity into the air. Now, a sphere of electricity is formed in the middle, which shoots out multiple blasts of electricity at both Togekiss and Aromatisse, dealing varying amounts of damage to them and then absorbs some of it, healing itself.)_

Victor: Aromatisse, Energy Ball! Togekiss, use Solar Beam!

 _(Aromatisse puts its hands together and forms a light green orb of energy in between them. Now, it fires it at Luxray, doing damage to it. Togekiss glows a faint greenish-yellow. Numerous green & yellow balls appear and float it as a larger ball forms inside its mouth and fires a green beam of energy at Heliolisk, landing a direct hit and doing a good amount of damage. Heliolisk passes and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Heliolisk is unable to battle! Togekiss's the winner!

Clemont: You did well there, Heliolisk. Come om back.

 _(He calls Heliolisk back to its Pokeball.)_

Clemont: Now, Luxray Thunder Fang!

 _(Its fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. Now, it bites down on Aromatisse, dealing damage to it.)_

Victor: Togekiss, Aura Sphere!

 _(Togekiss pits its wings together, creates a light blue ball of energy and fires it at Luxray, doing damage to it.)_

Victor: Now, Aromatisse Energy Ball!

 _(Aromatisse puts its hands together and forms a light green orb of energy in between them. Now, it fires it at Luxray.)_

Clemont: Dodge it and use Thunder Fang!

 _(Luxray quickly moves out of the way of the attack. Now, its fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. It then bites down on Togekiss, delivering a great amount of damage.)_

Clemont: Now, Swift!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Luxray jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Togekiss and Aromatisse, hitting both, but deals more damage to Aromatisse. It falls to the ground, passed out.)_

Referee: Aromatisse cannot continue! Luxray wins!

 _(Victor calls Aromatisse back to its Pokeball.)_

Victor: You did amazing out there. Take a nice rest. _(He turns back over to the battle.)_ Togekiss, Aura Sphere!

(Togekiss pits its wings together, creates a light blue ball of energy and fires it at Luxray)

Clemont: Counter with Discharge!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Its body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple of yellow electricity from his body at The Aura Sphere, colliding with it and cancelling it out.)_

Clemont: Now, use Thunder Fang!

 _(Luxray quickly moves out of the way of the attack. Now, its fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. It then bites down on Togekiss, delivering a great amount of damage.)_

Victor: Use Extremespeed!

 _(Next, Togekiss's body becomes outlined in a white outline and it charges towards Luxray at a high speed, slamming into it and dealing great damage to it.)_

Victor: Now, Solar Bream!

 _(Togekiss glows a faint greenish-yellow. Numerous green & yellow balls appear and float it as a larger ball forms inside its mouth and fires a green beam of energy at Luxray.)_

Clemont: Dodge and use Swift!

 _(Luxray jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Togekiss, doing damage to it.)_

Clemont: All right, finish this with Wild Charge!

 _(It runs towards Togekiss and its body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity. It lands a direct hit and deals a serious amount of damage to it. Togekiss faints and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Togekiss is unable to battle! Luxray's the winner, and the victory goes to Clemont!

 _(We cross fade to the gang regrouping at the main lobby.)_

Lex: You were all amazing out there today.

Cilan: Thanks, Lex.

Siara: I must say, some of you guys certainly pulled quite a few punches.

Ash: Yeah, and there'll be plenty more like that tomorrow.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Jenny (over P.A.): Attention all trainers. The pairing for tomorrow's first third round matchups will be shown in a moment.

Ash: Let's go check it out.

 _(They head over to the main lobby, where everyone is gathered around the stage and a large monitor. Jenny steps up to the podium.)_

Jenny: Now, before we get this going, let me say a few words. You should all be proud of yourselves for making it this far in the tournament. You've really gone all out to show your skills here, and to that we say congratulations.

 _(The crowd applauds and cheers with pride.)_

Jenny: Okay, let's get this started.

 _(She presses a button and the images on the screen start shuffling in a random fashion. Now, we see the group watch on with great anticipation. We pan up to the screen with the pictures of the trainers randomly flash by per second and the words, "To Be Concluded Next Week" appear in the lower left corner of the screen and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
